P2K II: Lawrence's revenge
by WyldClaw
Summary: completed! revised sequel to the second movie 'pokemon the movie 2000" and to my fic hijacked. the heart of the WCverse ( see profile for details) . parts 1 a 2 now split into chapters. what happens when lawrence aka the collector wants revenge on ash for ruining his plot? AAML! evolutions! giovanni! the reteun of charizard! still interested? read on. please read and review. thanks
1. p2k II part 2a

Pokémon the Movie 2000 II: Lawrence's Revenge Part 2a by WyldClaw

Plot: this is the first chapter of the second part of my long story . I don't own Pokémon or any of the characters( asides Lawrence's fabricated surname) never did and never will. Wish I did but who doesn't? I will put out any flames I get with my hydro pump and. Brock isn't in the fic but there is a bit of a cameo by a legendary near the end of the story. if you want to find out, you will have to read it . I don't know the last name of the baddie in it, so I've given him Lawrence the last name of Juardian Le Villiyon - a pun on the words 'the villain', .Don't use it without my consent or I will have Tiamat, my Gyarados, practice his Twister, Dragonbreath, Dragon Rage, Thunder, and hyper Beam attacks on you. Trust me- You don't want that to happen. Readers may remember this story from years ago but I am giving it a bit of a much needed touch up. This part has Ash and misty love, blood, violence, evolution and possible death of a character. So its rated PG-13 and may not be suitable for readers under 12 years old . Warning, there's a sad part near the end, so you might want a few tissues nearby.

Loooong Author's note: Pokédex entry and The** Time Has Come** lyrics, both of which I don't own, are in **bold**. Just pretend the song is playing in the background while all the memories are going through Ash's head, just like the flashback scenes in the teary get-a-big-box-of-tissues-next-to-you- episode _Pikachu's Goodbye_. I also don't own the flashback lines from _Pokémon I Choose you_ and_Electric Shock Showdown_. The Pokédex entry is from _Electric Shock Showdown_. Lawrence can't understand Pokemon asides from Meowth because he's the only one who can talk like a human ... or is he? The other things to keep in mind are: " " are humans talking while AAAA designate scene changes and _Italics_ are flashbacks. Mommy and Daddy are Togepi's names for Misty and Ash. He has trouble saying words that start with rs, so he says those words with a 'w' sound. ' ' Are thoughts and () are translate Pokéspeech. There are a few exceptions: 1 that Meowth translates it, another since it would be very vulgar, 1 is a cry of pain and once where you'll have to use your imagination. I greatly recommend that you read, P2K II: Lawrence's revenge pt 1, before reading this part of the story. Please read and review. Thanks! On with the story !

Recap: When we last left our heroes, the Lugia-obsessed mad Lawrence Juardian Le Villiyon II had them trapped on his ship where he tried to kill Misty but psyduck evoloved to save her life . Pikachu has just used Substitute, a rare move where the Pokémon using it makes an exact replica of itself for a bit, although it drains the user's energy by half. He has triumphantly freed Misty, James, Meowth, and Jessie and Togepi with his clone being trapped in a cage by Lawrence, who thinks that he has a real Pikachu. He is waiting for Giovanni, the Team Rocket leader, to come and take the phony Pikachu away for kidnapping Ash from the Cerulean City Gym. Let's find out what happens next!

XxX XxX XxX

Pikachu held back tears of jealousy as he viewed the reunion between Misty and Togepi as she freed him from his incarceration. (Mommy!) He squealed happily as she picked him up with both arms. "Togepi." she said as she hugged him tight, afraid that Lawrence would hurt him if she let go.

"What a touching reunion." A sardonic voice came from next to Lawrence, who had his knife against Ash's throat he was being forced to stand up since both his arms and legs were tied tightly with thick bands of rope.

The voice belonged to a slick umber-haired man whose voice made Pikachu's blood run ice cold. Misty stood up in front of him as the man looked toward them, eyes like a searchlight, looking for him. he peered his eyes around Misty's jeans and nearly cried out with horror: the man's voice and physical shape were the same as the one who broke into the gym. It had to be the same human.

The man was dressed in a red suit and a tie held an empty cage in one hand. he had an atmosphere of evilness around him. he seemed to smell fear, like a Growlithe as he scanned the room with his eyes and then settled on Meowth, James and Jessie. By the man's side sat a well-groomed Persian. The classy cat Pokémon hissed at Meowth, who had gotten out of his cage, who gulped as well as Jessie and James. They all trembled at the man, who looked at them angrily. This gave Pikachu the inkling that this man was their boss- the one that they kept trying to impress.

"uh hi boss" meowth nervously chucked.

"cut the tarous Crud. Where are you idiots hiding it? I know it's here. I saw it with my own eyes" he asked them angrily showing them the empty cage while Pikachu was using his Agility to get Ash away from Lawrence

Ash guessed that this man had to be Jessie and James' boss, Giovanni, the man Lawrence called earlier that day. Ash saw Pikachu getting closer to him, a speedy yellow-red blur, his hopes rising. 'please don't let Giovanni see him' he repeatedly prayed. 'Come on, buddy'

At the last minute he jumped into the air as if to slash the deadly dagger away . Giovanni grabbed him by his neck in midair and held him right under the cage. Ash watched unable to help as Pikachu tried to twist his way out of Giovanni's iron grip. When that failed, he began to charge his energy up but Lawrence put the knife right against Ash's cheek. He saw his own terrified expression in the deadly blade's reflection look back at him

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, my little friend," Giovanni told Pikachu, who glared at him as if to say, Why shouldn't I? I could easily turn you into toast right now. "If you do even a Thundershock on me, Lawrence will start cutting up the boy as a snack for the Tentacruels." He said.

This terrified the mouse , whose eyes went wide with terror as his eyes zipped from Ash to Lawrence to Giovanni and then back to Ash. Ash could tell he desperately wanted to fry Giovanni but on the other hand, Pikachu didn't want Ash to be hurt. He stared at Ash with his two small black eyes. Ash nodded . the sparks coming out of the two electrical sacks on his cheeks came up to a stop. Lawrence removed the knife from Ash's cheeks

"Not so tough now, you miserable rat?" Giovanni laughed as he tied Pikachu's paws together with a rope ,gagged his mouth, and slammed him into the cage. Pikachu whimpered, or as much as he could with the gag over his mouth as he hit the bottom on his injured tail. but Giovanni paid no attention to this as he put his free hand into the cage and slapped Pikachu hard repeatedly all over his face, which finished his cries. The team rocket leader removed his hand. "Shut up . You're a wimp and I absolutely loathe wimps. I thought you'd be impossible to catch according to some people," Giovanni said as he latched the cage shut and glared briefly at Meowth, Jessie and James, who all cringed, "who spoke of your incredible power to me. So much money wasted on traps and ways to get you. But all I see when I look at you is a pathetic, softhearted wimp. I know the perfect way to get it out of you and it will also harden you up at the same time. When we get back to my headquarters, I'll make you go through a long, harsh beating session and four days without food will remind you about the order of things." Giovanni sneered.

The mouse's face had already begun to blow up like an angry Jigglypuff "Quit it" Ash heard himself shout," Don't hurt my Pikachu! Can't you see he's hurt? He needs rest"

"I don't care if its front leg is broken. I have waited nearly four years to get my hands on your Pikachu. It's mine now and I'll do whatever I want to it"

Pikachu looked up at his trainer, tears forming in his eyes and Ash knew he felt like he had let him down. His small black eyes were begging him to somehow get him out of there "I wish I could. I'm sorry" Ash whispered to him, his own eyes wet with tears. Ash wished that he could get him out of that small prison and hold him, feeling his soft, yellow fur brush up against his face and tell him everything was going to be all right

Giovanni was smiling evilly , delighted that his plan had succeeded and then turned to face James, Jessie and Meowth, who stared at him like he had suddenly sprouted another head and huge, Charizard wings. Sure, they would go to any length to snag Pikachu from Ash but never threaten to kill him

" and THAT is how you nab a pesky pikachu" he told his three grunts. " explain why it took you dimwits this long to do something that I did in a matter of minutes"

Meowth gulped. " Um da ting is boss- is dat 'e's lots smarter than ya tink"

The ruthless Rocket leader gazed over at the black haired teen while Pikachu tried to shock the cage open, but wore himself out instead. " who? Him? You morons can't do anything right! you are Rockets you should be fearless! Ruthless! Merciless and Evil... like Attila and hun , domino or butch and cassidy" Jessie gritted her teeth- she hated Cassidy! " you dolts should have gone for his weakness! "

" he's just a kid! we couldn't- just couldn't..." Jessie trailed off, not wanting to say the rest of her sentence: threaten to kill him.

Her boss glowered menacingly at her. "and to even think that YOU are Miyamoto's daughter . she was the ideal Rocket agent- she would do anything to fufill our wishes- even "

The two teens looked at one another- they knew NOTHING about Jessie's past. But the leader's words seemed to freeze Jessie in place. "Uh Jess?" James asked but no response.

"she ... wouldn't" Jessie managed in a small voice. "I know she wouldn't "

"Oh, yes she would, without any hesitation. Oh that's right I forgot. You didn't really know her because she abandoned you when you were very small to go on a mission . ended up getting killed on it too. I thought you had the same spark and spirit as her but I guess I was way wrong. be glad I'm in a ... forgiving mood. I'm putting you in charge of keeping the kid from escaping in the helicopter. Even you can't mess that up. Be ever so glad that you're not getting fired."

Giovanni then saw Misty, who was shaking with fear, as if for the first time. "Kill her. She's seen and heard too much to live" he told his Persian . The cat sprang at her, it's razor sharp teeth bared!

Misty felt like Stun Spore was rooting her feet to the floor. she saw the Persian, its mouth wide open displaying fang like teeth able of digging deep into her skin, run towards her. 'I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm gonna die and I'm never going to be able to tell him my true feelings' She thought as the cat ran at her.

(I don't wanna die, Mommy.) Togepi whispered fearfully as he huddled up in Her arms. she felt a pang of guilt. She never told Ash that she was sorry for yelling at him back at the gym but then she saw Golduck, who was standing in front of her, like a shield, a bit wobbly.

She noticed that there was a long red scar, dripping blood down on his back where the knife had struck him . 'is the pain too much for him?' the redhead thought to herself. she saw him close his eyes, put his webbed fingers together and become very still. A purple light spread from his fingers across his whole body and she saw the blood and the scar disappear from his back until there was just a faint line left. Then the light disappeared

(Wow, I never thought using recover would work to heal my injuries.) He muttered to himself as he opened his eyes and unclasped his webbed fingers. Then he glared at the running Persian. (Now to take care of this fleabag. HOW ABOUT THIS?) He screamed the last part as he opened his mouth and a blue ball of light appeared, a Confuse Ray attack. The beam blasted out from his mouth and hit the cat whose eyes became red as it became confused.

Persian yowled in pain as it thrashed about the room slashing at illusions the Confuse Ray was forcing him to see. He used a Double Kick to send the cage containing Pikachu out of its master's hand. His cage flew through the air, but a bluish tinge covered the cage as Golduck used his psychic power to move the cage away from the confused cat and hover above Misty. Once she put Togepi safely on the ground, the cage landed in her arms and the tinge disappeared, she unlocked the cage, untied Pikachu's paws, took the gag off his mouth and let him out. He looked up at her and licked her happily on her face

(Pick on someone your own size, you excuse for a flea circus!) Golduck said as he Mega Punched the Persian, who was about to pounce on Togepi with its sharp claws. The cat went flying across the room.

He picked Togepi up and put him in Misty's arms. "Thanks, Golduck" she said and he blushed.

(You saved me) Togepi said to him.

(It was nothing, kiddo) Golduck told him

While this was happening, Giovanni took Ash from Lawrence and was moving toward his helicopter, waiting outside of the ship Ash saw Misty free Pikachu from the cage, but he felt as useful as a Kakuna.

"Why don't you and I pay a little visit to Pallet Town, Ashton? I can't wait to see Delia's face again. She loves visits from her baby" Giovanni said in a low voice only Ash could hear, "and if she tries to contact the authorities." he drew a finger across Ash's throat as he said this. They stopped walking once they were about five feet away from the other humans

'How did he know my full name and who in the world was Delia?' Ash thought and with a jolt like he had been hit with a high powered Thunder attack, he realized that Giovanni was talking about his mom, whose first name was Delia! He gave a small gasp as he was frog marched off to Giovanni's helicopter, which was waiting outside.

By now, Pikachu had noticed what was happening. (Ash! Let him go!)

they stopped. he jumped out of Misty's arms onto the floor and walked up to Persian (Move it,) he growled at the cat that was blocking his path his fur spiked up ., a fierceness in his voice.

The cat, which was no longer confused now, used Double Team, that is to say it glowed white and created multiple copies of itself. now there were six more cats surrounding Pikachu in a thick circle leaving him trapped in the middle (uh oh) the mouse squeaked

The cats laughed ( let me think about that...no. prepared to die a painful death mouse! ) All seven cats' eyes glowed purple for a second.

Pikachu was confused (what's going-) they attacked him without warning slashing at and biting his fur, staining it red with blood.

The sea of cats devoured Pikachu but Ash caught glimpses of him trying to get out of the mass of creamy fur but each time one of the cats would just pull him back in. Anyone could see it was truly unfair, seven against one and hearing his desperate cries for help, Ash wished he could do something, anything to help him. Unluckily, both of his hands were tied behind his back so he couldn't reach any of his Pokéballs on his belt. he had to watch this for what seemed like an eternity, but in actuality, was only twenty minutes

Giovanni snapped his fingers once and the pack of Persians broke up into a small circle with a path to Ash open. In the middle of the circle, he saw an awfully injured form surrounded by the seven motionless cats, which had blood on their fur. The figure was swimming in a large puddle of a mixture of blood and bits of yellow-red and cream fur. It hardly seemed to be breathing. Ash thought it was dead until he saw it breathe and as the form turned its back to him to cough, he saw the two stripes on the form's back he had come to know

"oh!" he was stunned as his little Pokémon turned his bruised body around. Everyone but Lawrence and Giovanni were staring in horror at the little mouse Misty's jaw dropped at the sight. 'What did they do to you?'.

It was an awful sight, one that he wouldn't soon forget. The Persians had messed Pikachu up so badly he was scarcely identifiable. His, yellow fur was covered in scratches; slashes and bite marks. Blood dripped off his fur onto the floor. As he made a great effort to get up, Ash saw that places where he had been bitten were dreadfully swollen and in some cases, bleeding. Pikachu succeeded in getting up and while he was catching his breath Ash saw chunks of fur on his body were missing. There was a huge cut alongside his ribs and he winced as he slowly got up. He looked like he had been forced to fight fifty different pokémon at the same time. In other words, he looked like a nearly unrecognizable mess who seemed about to collapse at the slightest touch.

(Is-is he-)Togepi couldn't even finish his question.

(I don't know, Togepi) Golduck told him

"I-I can't believe it. Da boss- he-he tried ta-" Meowth cut off as Misty, Ash, Jessie and James nodded, stunned. There weren't words that could really describe what they had just seen. they knew they wouldn't forget it any time soon.

"Come on, Pikachu. You can do it, buddy, I believe in you, just make your way over here. I know you can do it. Just put one paw in front of the other and make your way over here." he said, loud enough for Pikachu to hear as he tried to make his way to him but the Persians used Screech, drowning out these words to him. The noise was so awful that it made claws scratching across a blackboard seem like nothing and he wanted to put his hands over his ears to block it out, like everyone else in the room, asides from Lawrence and Giovanni was doing but his hands were restrained behind his back.

Then as suddenly as it had begun, the screeching came to a halt& all seven cats briefly gazed angrily at Ash as if they were going to mess him up like they did to Pikachu.

he got about a foot when his injuries became too much for him and he fell onto the floor. The Persians just sat there as if they were waiting for an unspoken order from Giovanni. Then as Ash felt a small breeze blow by his feet, he knew what the cats were waiting for, why their eyes had flashed dark blue before they had attacked Pikachu. An enormous white ball of matter appeared in the air next to Ash and zoomed right at Pikachu as if he was a magnet and it a bunch of nails.

"Look out behind you!" Ash cried to warn Pikachu of the huge Future Sight , which was closing in to him at an alarming rate. Pikachu looked up just as the Future Sight attack was about to hit him .

"KAAACCCCHUUUUU!" Pikachu screamed out as the attack struck.

Simultaneously Ash yelled "PIIIKKKAAACHUUUU!" at the top of his lungs as the impact hurled the little mouse through the air across the room. he ricocheted off wall and Fell to the floor. 

He groaned in pain as he tried to stand up (Owwwwwwww)

The Rocket leader snapped his fingers again and six cats vanished. The true Persian swooped on Pikachu like hngy snorlaxes on food but he was too weak to fight it. in no time it pinned him to the floor with its heavy paws over his tiny body and dug its claws into his fur so he couldn't escape without injuring himself

.

It asked him something in a low growl ash couldn't hear but Meowth could. the cat shuddered as he translated. "Persian is askin' im if he'll go wid dem quietly now an' be da boss' pokemon or .. Else ' "

"That's pretty harsh" James replied .

As a reply he spat in the Persian's face (Now that's gutsy of him) Golduck remarked (good answer)

(What makes you even believe I'd go with you,you beast ? Go ahead, mess me up again, I don't care. I'll never serve your trainer since I'd rather die than leave Ash. He's a monster and just wants me to be a slave, a servant and doesn't care about my feelings. Ash treats me and any Pokémon he has like equals not like slaves. He treats us if we get sick or injure and he puts our safety and wellbeing first. He never forces me to battle or do anything if I don't want to. I will never abandon him for that horrible, monstrous savage beast you call your master) he replied back.

ash saw the mouse wink at him. He watched as the Persian furiously slashed an unsheathed across Pikachu's left ear hard as if it were no more than a scratching post. Its sharp claws broke through the layer of skin.

"kaaaaaaaaa!" He howled out in pain as red flecks came out . The cat repeatedly slashed the little mouse's ear several times and Ash knew Persian was mad that Pikachu had called Giovanni a monstrous beast.

'I have to help him,' he thought 'Think, ash, think. What can I do?' Ash told his brain, at least the part that wasn't panicking about the mess he was in or what he had just seen.

He thought hard for ten or so minutes, in which Persian was taunting Pikachu, calling him weak, soon-to-die runt, coward and worse insults, and saying things like how he didn't care about real power. The young boy couldn't come up with anything since his brain was still in a state of shock. Shock. Shock! Of course!

"Wait a minute! That's it" he said out loud. The answer was so simple and obvious he couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it sooner 'One well done Persian coming up' he called up what little courage he had left

to be continued


	2. p2k II part 2b

P2K II part 2b by WyldClaw

disclaimer: hmmm. ... nope. still don't own any characters. authors notes for second part are at the begining of the first part of psrt 2

XxX XxX XxX

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"Persian, Recover and Conversion2!" Giovanni and Ash both called out simultaneously. _What? how can a persian know recover? and whats Conversion2?_ the teen thought.

"You're in for a real treat," Giovanni whispered in Ash's ears as he tensed the manacles around his arms and he felt them burn into his skin. the teenager bit his lip. "Conversion2 is a very rare move that's restricted to Porygons. It lets the Pokémon change types to a type resistant against the last attack used"

Persian closed its eyes for a few a few seconds he did, all the cuts and scratches on his fur vanished.

(what the- Th-that's not possible) his captive squeaked

the cat smirked ( it's possible, runt) he, for his voice was a male, laughed. (if you think that's was something get a load of this) he hissed before letting out an eerie howl that sent shivers up the mouse's fur.

His fur and eyes glowed and became stone gray as an Onix. Pikachu shocked as hard as he could, but nothing happened. He tried over and over but the Persian just stood there, unscathed by the attacks. Pikachu stopped shocking the cat about ten minutes later, when he was getting wiped.

(scared, rat?) he laughed before giving another strange sounding howl as his eye and fur color both went back to normal. (That's your best shot? How pathetic ) he laughed as he dug his claws deeper into Pikachu's body

Blood spilled out onto the red splattered floor floor. (Let me... go and I'll show you my best shot) the mouse panted.

Persian smirked evilly. (Do you think I'm stupid as those three) it jerked it' head in the direction of James, Jessie and Meowth (to fall for that?)

Within a few seconds the cat raised one heavy unsheathed forepaw into the air and brought it down upon the mouse's injured left side of his face. he was overcome by a serious sharp stinging pain As the sharp claws hit their mark- and just missed his eye. Pikachu yowled in pain at the same time as his trainer yelled his name as four deep bleeding streaks appeared on his face. The mouse could barely move- his paws were in too much pain to use. The cruel cat's enormous paws were still holding his body down so any movement would only injure him more. The electricity in his body was weak he opened his mouth and let out a weak Growl at Persian, who ignored it and laughed.

(really mouse? You think you're gonna beat me with Growl? Like I said, what a pitiful useless attack) Persian said as he dug his claws even deeper into the mouse's fur. a pool of scarlet spilled out . he let out a soft whimper. (Give it up, you pathetic excuse for a Pokemon. join Master and I)

His body ached. (I'm... not... pathetic) he panted. ( I'd rather die . your master is n-nothing but a c-c-coward. He's way t-too power hungry. he k-kidnaps amd th-threatens people and p-Pokemon just to make them obey orders )

(Don't insult Master!) Persian screeched as he slashed Pikachu's ear again, harder than before.

"leave him alone!" the mouse heard Ash shout and the cat hissed. He felt faint from the blood loss and the room began to spin. The blood on his fur felt gluey and warm. The air stung from his injuries and the slash near his eye hurt like mad. The scent of the blood on his body and in the room was so strong he could taste it in his mouth. His whole body throbbed with pain.

out of the corner of his eye, he saw Giovanni hand Ash back to Lawrence, who just shoved him onto the floor about four or so feet away. he landed in the middle of the slices of fabric that used to be his hat. He looked like he had been beaten up. his face had swollen slap marks on one side where Lawrence had slapped him and a small line of dried blood from the knife was under his throat and next to it was another line of blood which had just stopped bleeding. There was also a thin cut of dried blood on the other side of his face. There were little cuts on his arms where Lawrence's knife had hacked into the flesh. Pikachu saw the ropes that were binding his arms & legs cutting into his skin, cutting off Ash's circulation. His eyes and face were red and puffy from crying and his hair was a mess.

(I don't see what's so special about you or that pathetic loser of a trainer of yours. I'll let that weak human watch me beat you up again and then he's toast. Master can do what he wants with you without having a weakling in the way) Persian said as he lifted a claw nearer and nearer to Pikachu's left ear , as if to slice it completely off. I think I'll start with your ear)

That single statement was the straw that broke the Girafarig's back, or in this case the Pikachu's back. It hit him so hard and deep that he snapped. ignoring the pain from the huge loss of blood, he did the one thing he vowed he would never do. '

(That does it! You may call me weak but NEVER CALL ASH PATHETIC OR A WEAKLING IN FRONT OF ME!) He yelled the last part as he Mega Kicked and mega punched Persian off of him. Then a bright white light engulfed him and he began transforming.

Meowth saw the bright light cover Pikachu as he evolved. His small body grew bigger as did his ears and tail.

When the light disappeared, his yellow red fur was a reddish-orange color due to the blood from his injures and the tips of his ears were a muddy brown, with the left one bleeding. His tail was now long and thin with a broad, lightning bolt-shaped tip. His face looked like it had been hacked with a blade badly thanks to that loathsome persian .

Meowth looked around and saw that he wasn't the only one feeling as if he had just been shocked into paralysis. Everyone but Giovanni was staring at him like they never had seen a Raichu before in their lives. Ash's jaw dropped. in the silence, Meowth heard the muffled sound of his Pokédex ç:

**Raichu, a Mouse Pokémon of the Electric element. Raichu is the evolved form of a Pikachu. It can shock with more than 100,000 volts, enough to render a Dragonite unconscious.**

Meowth looked over at the human, who stared at Raichu with a look of wonder in his eyes as he mouthed the name. The scratch cat was immediately reminded of Pikachu's speech at the Vermilion City Pokémon Center long ago, when Ash gave him the choice of evolving so he could beat Lt. Surge's Raichu or staying as a Pikachu, which was the decision he made.

_(I will never, ever evolve. I want to battle the Raichu again, just as I am now. I will fight in the name of all Pikachu. I will also defend my honor and your honor too, Ash )_

'Dat's odd . he said dat he was never gonna evolve' Meowth thought. I taught dat da only way fer him ta evolve was ta use a Tunderstone ',

Ash finally found his voice. "h-h-how did that happen?" . Misty, Jessie and James could only shrug.

"Meowth, what's Raichu telling the Boss?" James asked Meowth, who was watching Raichu say something to Giovanni, his fur bristling as he talked. he translated what he was saying for the humans.

"Raichu ai Chu Rai Raichu Chu RaiAi chu Rai! Ai rai aichu Chu rai Raichu Chu Rai Raichu Chuai Aichu Rai Raichu Chu Rai ai " Raichu was now facing Lawrence. "ChuRai Raichu Chu Rai Raichu Aichu Rai RaiAi rai chu chu raichu. Ai Chu Rai Raichu-Rai Chu ai Raichu-chu rai RaichuChu ai RaiAi chu ai rai rai Aichu rai chu chura. Raichu ria chu ai ria rai aichu!"

" What Raichu is sayin' is dis: I've had up to here wid you hoitin' my best human frien an' pal in da whole world I don't care dat you kidnapped him or dat ya want 'im outta da way so ya can capture Lugia. Ya crossed da line wid me when ya threatened to hoit him". He took a breath. "Dat's a beautiful speech. " Tears were running down the cat' face but he took no notice of them as he finished translating "Ya don't know how many times Ash saved my life an' now it's my turn to repay da favor"

After Raichu finished talking, he tried to run over to Ash, but his paws were moving but he wasn't! (Huh?)

He turned around and saw his new longer tail pinned to the ground by one huge paw of the Persian, whose yellow eyes gleamed at him like an Ampharos' tail in the darkness. (Trying to go somewhere, runt? You may have evolved, but you're still no match for me so do you have any last words?) The Persian snickered.

Raichu charged up all of the electricity in his body that was left, he had used of nearly all of it up trying to shock the cage open and Thunderbolted the cat through his tail. (yes. good-night) he laughed as his tail was released and the cat fell to the floor.

With the last of his strength, he summoned a series of stars, which cut the ropes strapping Ash like a knife through hot butter.

He tried to run over to him, but couldn't move, it was like something else had control over his body. (help. me) he muttered then everything went black as he fainted

As soon as the Swift attack cut the ropes holding his arms and legs, He looked up as his electric pokémon passed out .

"PIKA-RAAAIIICHUUUU!" he yelled out as he ran over to him. He picked the limp form up, tore off his vest and carefully wrapped the wounded electric type in it stopping his side from bleeding, getting blood on the fabric as well as his badges in the process. He'd have to clean them another time since at that moment all that mattered was Raichu's safety . Next Ash knelt down and felt his body. Raichu's body felt somewhat warm and his fur was covered in sticky blood. He wasn't moving at all. "Come on buddy, wake up."

Nothing. "Want to help me win another badge?" No response. "Say something...Anything" Again there was no reply from the pokemon.

Ash felt a lump rising in his throat and hot tears began to run down his face. He bent down, put one ear to his pokémon's chest and for six seconds he listened carefully for a heartbeat, which was very faint.

"Raichu" the black haired boy muttered. 'oh no. please no, ' he thought as he lifted his ear 'He can't be...just couldn't be.. '

Without warning a strong wire net was flung over them ! He gazed and saw Giovanni's smug face. "You twisted monster. You-you killed him. How c-could you." He said, his face wet with tears.

"It's not dead yet , just extremely weak. Stupid boy, it takes a lot of energy for a Pokémon to evolve without a stone. it had even less energy because it had Substituted for the first time so I added some stun-spore dust onto Persian's paws. I'll use you to break it's spirit. Even if my" he stressed the word," raichu had its energy, that net is unshockable . if it disobeys me I'll kill you."

Giovanni went over to Misty and started threatening her . Ash made sure no one was watching as he unclipped Bayleef's pokeball from his belt. "Don't you worry, pal, I'll have us out in two shakes of a Mareep's tail" he told the unmoving form as he enlarged it, and threw it onto the floor.

the pokeball opened. a white burst of energy came out and materialized into his Bayleef. Bayleef was a pale yellow dinosaur Pokemon of the grass type. She had small leaf-like growths sprouting in a ring around her neck and a large leaf shaped scythe sticking out from her head. She had a small tail. She sniffed the air for a few seconds as her pokeball flew back into her trainer's hand. finding the source of his scent, she ran over to where he was in the net. (Ash! My Ash!) She began to lick his face as a sign of affection. Ever since she was a Chikorita she had a crush on him.

"I know you're happy to see me, but this isn't the time Bayleef" Ash told her and she stopped.

She was shocked to see how beat up he looked. she did a double take when she saw an awfully injured Raichu in the net. . ' it couldn't be ... could it?' Bulbasaur told her about how Pikachu totally refused to evolve into a Raichu. And yet there was one right there in Ash's lap !

'Something must have changed significantly for him to have evolved. how's it possible that he evolved without a Thunder Stone?' she thought she looked up at her trainer. He was biting his lip, trying not to cry as he looked down at the electric mouse. he looked hurt-not just on the outside. 'he doesn't look like himself. ' she thought. 'he looks like a broken little boy'

She knew what would help get him back to normal ( my Sweet Scent will help calm you down) she said. He nodded . Bayleef waved her scythe and a small cloud of her Sweet Scent powder fell over Ash. as the sweet smelling pink powder settled he felt his worries disappear for a few minutes as it took effect. He sighed almost dreamily.

(What happened here?) She gazed at the scars. (When I find whoever did this, they'll get a taste of my Body Slam)

"I'll- I'll tell you later" he mumbled So she left it alone.

She looked around and saw Misty holding golduck fearfully as the team rocket leader and Lawrence threatened her . (Psyduck finally evolved?) She asked

"Y-yeah, he did" he told her as he shook some of the sparkling powder off.

(Knew he had it in him.) she muttered to herself (what happened here? Why's there's all this blood)

He choked on the words. "Y-you don't wanna know. trust " his eyes were sad

Bayleef was worried. She had overheard some voices and shouting while she was in her pokeball. what she'd heard was very terrible. but instead she said (that's okay with me Ash. Why did you call me out? Do you want me to battle or something?) She asked him as he shook the last of the powder off, completely regaining his senses.

"Not to battle . I need you to use your Razor Leaf attack to cut this net off Raichu- " He looked down but all he saw was his blood-soaked vest. He was gone! " Where is he? Where'd he go" he asked panicky

(Look behind you) a hiss came from behind him . Ash turned around. Persian had one claw over Raichu's left electrical sack and swiped it. Blood ran his face, through the sticky fur and leaked through the wire net on its way to the floor. The Persian then removed its red stained claw and then put it against the mouse's neck as if to slice it off.

the cat growled and hissed in a menacing manner at Bayleef ( go on. Try it grass type. You so much as move and I kill the mouse right her and now. Master can use its fur and blood to make a new one. He has spent so much money wasted on catching it, though why he wanted it when it was a puny pikachu I don't know . He has gone so far to snag it . i can see why now that he and i have seen its power. It will be very useful for us-) he licked his lips.

Bayleef shuddered (he wouldn't help you even if celebi herself sprouted another head and dragonite sized wings. I'll- I'll fight you-)

The cat scoffed. (You and what pathetic Pokemon army-the girl's? Jessie James and meowth's wimpy team) Meowth glared at his evolved form but the cat went on . ( i don't care if I have to kill you and the humans one by one in oder to get the raichu to obey Master. If that happens well as well then master doesn't have to deal with your trainer ruining his plans anymore . Make your move) he lowered his voice on the last three words.

She looked Terrified as she looked at her trainer ( I- I ...Can't . Sorry I couldn't get you out) she mumbled as she looked at her feet, ashamed that she couldn't do anything.

He understood. " you tried, Bayleef . Return "he sadly returned her to her pokeball, and clipped it back onto his belt. After he did this, Persian lifted its blood-covered claw from Raichu's neck

"No wonder those idiots kept losing to you, they never threatened to attack your heart." Giovanni said to him as he walked past and towards where the helicopter was waiting outside, Persian at his side.

Meowth, James and Jessie followed him. as they passed Ash after they grabbed the end of the net, Meowth whispered, "We tried ta fool Lawrence . we had ta make him believe we weren't no Ekans in da grass. didn't woik 'cause he saw right through us. we had ta attack ya like dat . Sorry twoip"

That's when he knew they were the ones who taught Raichu Substitute. As they were dragged along the red-stained floor then tied to the bottom of the helicopter, Ash pieced together how they were originally going to trick Lawrence.

"I get it " he said to the limp form. "They were going to bring Lawrence the fake you, when you'd be waiting in their balloon. They would tell Lawrence that Misty ran away with Togepi, when they would also be hiding in the balloon. They would then give Lawrence the fake you to give to Giovanni. James would tell Weezing to use its smokescreen attack and Jessie would use a smoke bomb to use as a cover to rescue me. Then we would get in the balloon and split before the substitute faded. Am I right?"

The only reply Raichu gave was a jerk of his tail against his jeans, which he took as yes. 'Ha. And here I thought those three couldn't do anything right without it blowing up in their faces. Still, it doesn't change a thing between us even though they saved my hide big time' he thought . The net was tied to the bottom of the helicopter very tightly.

Soon the helicopter started moving away from the airship and soon all Ash could see of it was a tiny dot. Upon closer look at his tail, He saw that it was covered in orange dust specks coming from two claw marks at the tip. He swore under his breath . "that evil, twisted, sick ba-"

Raichu's eyes fluttered opened at that moment. (What happened? Last thing I remember-) he began but then the paralysis took effect. His body started twitching, like he couldn't control his movements anymore. Ash knew at once that it was due to the Stun Spore.

" Let's get you cleaned up, buddy" Ash said as he got a small cloth out of his jeans pocket, held him while pressing the cloth against his injured electric sack until the blood stopped running down his fur. "are you okay?"

(i th-think so)

"I can't believe you did that for me... that took so much courage and loyalty"

( i had...to. didn't have a choice. ) Raichu shuddered . (sorry i couldn't .. save you from him). he seemed to be in great pain.

"shh, dont strain yourself buddy " . something nagged at the teen. it wasn't the fact that Raichu had evolved without a stone-though that was puzzling in itself. it wasn't how the Persian knew those attacks or how brutal it battled. it was how the team rocket leader knew where he lived . ' 'how did he know my full name? i've knew told anyone, not even Misty' his mother never talked about his dad, but she told him once that he would have been proud to see him start his Pokémon quest . 'Is Giovanni, the boss of Team Rocket, my sworn enemies since I stopped them in Viridian City my father?'

to be continued


	3. p2k II part 2c

p2k II part 2 c by wyldclaw

plot: if you still think i own any characters than may a snorlax use you as a pillow/ here it is! the second to last chapter. trust me-you are gonna need tissues for this one.

XxX XxX

after the helicopter left Lawrence wasted no time in trying to take togepi away from Misty. He had her backed into the cage bars . Knowing he was exhausted . she had recalled Golduck to his pokeball which left her pretty defenseless. Togepi shuddered as he hid in her arms.

"you've no place to run, girl. so hand over that togepi and I wont kill you ... yet"

"N-never" Misty said

(I'm scared, Mommy) Togepi whispered as Lawrence backed her up against the cold cage bars. they were trapped.

"Don't worry, baby. I'll keep you safe" she told the frightened Pokémon.

She looked down and noticed his hands waving back and forth; glowing blue. Metronome, which meant anything. 'please oh please be something useful.' She thought.

He stopped waving his fingers. An orange, fiery twister appeared in his mouth and he blew it onto the floor, where it sunk into the floor and vanished from sight. Lawrence smiled. "I told you before girl, nothing can destroy this ship now! You thought that could save you? Ha Ha -"

KABOOOOM!

suddenly the ship blew up! The explosion, which totally extirpated the aircraft sent Misty and Togepi flying! luckily she had the smarts to hold him tighter than before the ship exploded. As they fell through the air, amid blazing scraps of metal she thought 'so this is how it ends. good bye cruel world. i'll never be able to tell Ash how i- '

just then something, or someone orange caught them on its back. (Good thing I'm here or you two would be Fearow food now) a recognizable voice told them. Misty recognized the voice-it was Ash's old Charizard.

(Charizard!) Togepi cried happily. (You saved Mommy and me!)

(I was flying through the neighborhood when I caught you.) He said as they got settled. (What in Mew's name happened here?) he pointed to the blazing scraps of the airship.

she told him a short version of what happened, trying not to cry. "…A-And now T-Team R-Rocket has them . I-I have n-n-no way of f-f-finding them" she ended, choking on the words.

(hey I passed a helicopter that reeked of Team Rocket not too long ago, if that helps at all) Charizard said. Misty's heart did a joyful flip. They could rescue them before it would be too late

'If we get out of this mess alive , I'll tell Ash that I love him and give him a huge kiss', She thought, although she didn't tell this to the big-mouthed dragon as he would probably say something like he knew that from back when he joined Ash as a Charmander

"Can you track it down?" she asked the orange fire type.

He looked at her like she had asked him if he could fry a bellsprout (course I can. I'm like a growlithe but with wings. Well, not as fast but I'm still pretty fast. Better put Togepi in a pokeball. I'm going to fly so fast that it's going to make a Pidgeot look slow.) He said as he landed on a small ledge jutting out from a rocky cliff

Misty unclipped an empty pokeball from her belt, enlarged it and showed it to Togepi, who looked scared and shook his head at it. (I don't like those things, Mommy) he protested

"Please do it for me, sweetie".

(No)

(It's nice and warm, and this way you are out of harm's way in case people try to take you) Charizard added

( like the man who took Daddy and Waichu?) Togepi asked.

(uh, I don't who this man you're talking about is, kid . But if he harms them in anyway ...) he growled softly.

"y-yes. Th-that man" Misty confirmed

The little pokemon looked from Charizard to Misty back to Charizard. He bit his lip. (Well, I guess I'll try it if it means mommy doesn't have to worry about me)

Misty pointed the ball at him and a red beam sucked him safely inside. She minimized the ball & returnees it to her belt. 'Did I make the right choice?' She thought as she stared down at the pokeball. She knew she couldn't carry him forever . there were times he walked off-when that ensued raichu would follow him making sure he didn't get hurt. She remembered that time in Viridian City that he got lost and she, Brock and Ash spent all that time looking for him. She recalled that dreadful feeling someone stole him but they'd found him inside the Viridian Gym. Misty still didn't know what had happened to him or how he'd gotten there. Then there was the advantage of having him in a pokeball. 'I'll know where he is and be able to call him back if he's in trouble or hurt' She thought but then a scary thought came into her head: 'what if my pokéballs are stolen? I'll never see him again'

Charizard guessed what She was thinking. (He'll be okay in there, Misty.)

"I owe you one," she said

(He's got to get used to them at some point. at least he won't get injured. I'm surprised he isn't tired. . He's got the makings of a fighter when he gets older and learns more attacks. he can't just depend on Metronome, he's got to have some backup attacks too.)

she wasn't sure to treat that as a compliment or not. Togepi had never really battled-there was that one time in Johto when she and Ash had that battle to see who got to keep Totodile but other than that he never really showed any interest in learning any attacks. Metronome saved their lives in the Orange Islands once or twice but that was it. "Thanks, I think." She said

(Now let's find them ) Charizard declared as he spread his wings and took off from the cliff. He flew, hot on the scent. The clouds looked like blurs, they went through them so fast.. she was glad she was riding a fire type- the tiny droplets of moisture chilled her skin but charizard's internal heat kept her warm.

"What's it like inside a pokeball?" Misty asked out of pure curiosity as they flew through of the clouds.

(well. it's hard to explain to a human. somehow the atmosphere gives you a fake sense of security . Somehow- don't ask me I don't know how, you're changed into a ball of red energy and put in that little world of yours . You can get a sense of what's going on outside the ball so that if you are sent out , you know what's happening. the sense is kind of like background noise Many Pokémon see it as a place where they can be safe.) He explained

She looked down at Togepi's pokeball. "You mean he can hear what we're talking about?"

(Yeah err no. Some Pokémon block the noises out while some like to know what's going on) 'So that's why Golduck popped out all the time. He sensed I was in trouble' she thought

(. But To a Pokémon who hates being confined, being in one just for a little bit is like pure torture) the dragon paused for a minute to catch his breath as he dashed through some clouds. (I can see why Raichu loathes them. But when I was with Ash I'd take a nice warm, cramped pokeball over being caught in a rainstorm in an instant ). He ended. then added (I just can't believe he evolved . it's hard to grasp )

"i know what you mean. we were all stunned"

(seems to me that persian went too far. I'm guessing that the extra evolutionary bursts of energy might have saved his life)

"that's why Psyduck evolved- to save my life"

they dipped beneath a wispy cloud to fly closer to the earth (evolution's a strange thing. it affects every in different ways"

they said nothing for a few minutes. "What's that? " she asked as she pointed to a swarm of something getting closer to them. As it got closer, her eyes bugged out when she saw what it was. " B-B-B-BEEDRILL!" she shouted the last word as the huge swam of bees flew even closer. Her face went pale white. She hated bug pokemon.

(Hold on tight) Charizard declared as she clung tightly to his shoulders. He unleashed a huge Fire Blast at the swarm, which burned the bugs to cinders and they fell to the ground like stones.

(Beedrill Flambé, yum ) he licked his lips as they started to fly down to the ground where the burnt bodies lay in a pile.

"Charizard! This isn't time to be eating or lollygaging!" she yelled at him.

He grumbled as he swooped down, grabbed one of the roasted bugs with his claws and flew back up as they were about to hit the ground. "Yuck! How can you eat that?" She asked Charizard as he sunk his teeth into the head of the deceased bug he was holding as if it was a candy bar.

( the only poisonous parts are the tail and arms. the A Fearow stole the Raticate I was going to have for breakfast. I haven't had a thing since I left the Charific Valley) was his reply. (Are you sure you don't want any? It's very high in protein and vitamins) he said in between bites.

her face turned the shade of a Bulbasaur's bulb . She hated bugs and Charizard eating the dead bug in front of her grossed her out even more. "I'll pass on that offer"

(Suit yourself. Please No hurling on the wings, just waxed them. It takes forever to get vomit off them and chicks dig guys with clean wings. You know what other 'zards in the Valley call me?) Charizard asked her

"I'd rather not." Misty confessed but the fire type ignored her

(I'm known as the 'love doctor' and there's a patient in need of an appointment. Watch the doctor's best shot.) Charizard told her as he flew over to a passing figure, which turned out to be a Pidgeot.

she groaned. 'great, just what I need .A pokemonized version of Brock. we'll NEVER catch up to them now'.

(Hello, lovely. May I remark how the sunlight hitting your feathers makes you look more beautiful than a shiny Fearow)

Pidgeot looked at Charizard and then at its feathers for a few seconds. (You're right) she, for the bird's voice was female (I am much more pretty than a shiny)

(The name's zard, Charizard that is. Now that we've recognized how beautiful you are, why don't you and I find a remote cloud bank to show each other our special moves?) Charizard said to the bird.

(Go bug a Blastoise or a Feraligatr, charcoal breath) she retorted back as she started to fly away.

(you are so much hotter than they are. Did you know that you are much lovelier than Moltres herself? I have seen her up close) Charizard added. Misty knew this detail would get the bird's attention, which it did

Her black eyes went wide. if she had a mouth instead of a beak, it would have dropped and if the cloudbank she was flying through were a wall, the bird would definitely crashed into it. She slowed down her flying so that Charizard could catch up to her (whaaaat? You've s-seen M-Moltres herself with your own eyes? One of the most beautiful Pokegods ever ?) She sputtered; disregarding there was a human on his back.

(Who hasn't?) he shrugged his shoulders as if a Moltres sighting was common, , like a Weedle or a Caterpie (But she is an ordinary Pidgey compared to your loveliness and beauty.) He replied. (Would you like to make a new Pokémon with such a handsome specimen?)

(Huh?) Pidgeot was confused (What in the name of Ho-Oh's tail feathers are you babbling on about?)

(Moi. Me. Breed with me, lovely. Our egg will hatch into something half Charizard and half Pidgeot)

it took Pidgeot a few seconds to realize what he was asking. ( you – you ungrateful selfish pig! I don't crossbreed, especially with jerks! Stupid Charizard! Like I' d mate with someone whose brain is the size of a moon stone or smaller!) She said in a huff as she made a very rude gesture at him with her talon and then flew out of sight muttering under her breath.

Misty couldn't back in her laughter anymore " well played. Is that's your best shot, oh great 'love doctor'?" she said after she laughed about the talon that the Pidgeot had just given him.

(So, I'm a bit out of practice)

"A bit? "

(But I did have her wrapped around my claw when I told her that she was more attractive than Moltres. Chicks dig it when they are told that they are cuter than a Legendary. Did I have Beedrill guts in my teeth when I talked to her 'cause that's the most likely reason she gave me the talon)

She rolled her eyes, and shook her head. "You're pathetic. don't you already have a girlfriend at the Charific Valley? You remember, Charla?" She pointed out to Charizard, empathizing the name. The dragon's face went a bright red, which clashed horribly with his orange hide. "Besides, Pidgeots aren't even fire types. It would have never worked out."

(Killjoy.) the fire dragon grumbled under his breath. He then spat out what was left of the dead Beedrill in his mouth, let the carcass drop from his claws, sniffed the air and pointed to a small black speck in the distance with one of his nails. (And bingo was his name-o. There they are!)

"How can you tell?" Misty wondered.

(Two ways. One, there's a huge red "R' painted on one side. Two. I can smell Ash and as that filthy disgusting Rocket scent from here. We're about 110 feet from them. want me to floor it?) Misty nodded. He went at such a high speed she thought her face was going to fall off

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Okay pal, I'm going to take the cloth off you." Ash said as he removed the slice of bloody fabric from Raichu's injured electrical sack on his left cheek. The fresh air stung it but Raichu ignored it as he nuzzled Ash and then curled up into his lap, a lot harder now than back when he was a Pikachu because his new form was so much larger than his old body.

(Ash?)

"Hmm?"

(I don't want that man to hurt me again . He terrifies me. after what happened on the ship...) Raichu shivered.

"I don't blame you. he scares the blazes out of me too. I won't let him take you away for evil purposes ." He said as he scratched Raichu behind his right ear and Raichu let out a contented sigh. Ash had taken his bloody vest off him and put it back on himself.

"We'll get out of this mess, I promise you."

(Really?)

"Have I ever let you down?"

(Uh-uh)

Ash looked away for a second and Raichu knew whom he was thinking of. (Misty?) Raichu asked him.

"Yup" he sighed. " I wish I could see her one last time. I'd do anything to hear her talk even about that stupid bike-"

"That you STILL owe me, Ash Ketchum! for your information, it was not a stupid bike!" a voice replied. Raichu sniffed the air with his nose and saw Misty riding Charizard nearing them. He nudged Ash with his paws and pointed to her with his paralyzed tail.

(Rai-) he called out her name but the stun spore stopped him and he started twitching again. Ash had to hold him down for a second time

"M-Misty, is that you?" Ash asked tears streaming down his face. She rolled her eyes and gave him a no-duh-it's-me-don't-be-a-complete-moronic-dolt-like-Jessie-James-and-Meowth-are look

"No, I'm Gary."

Ash shuddered at that. Gary Oak was his rival and always seemed to be one step ahead of Ash

(She's joking) Raichu told him, which calmed him down.

"If you weren't in this mess, Ash, I'd be giving you something to cry about." She replied, as Charizard got closer. Right now, she had gotten close enough to try to untie the net but first she got a small item-ball out of her pack and motioned for Raichu to stick out his long tail. Misty opened the item-ball above it and white dust fell out of it onto it. He flinched for a minute at the touch of the cold powder and then he could feel his muscles. Charizard,

Ash and Misty watched as the Paralyze Heal powder caused the Stun spore to evaporate. Next she climbed up to where the net was tied at the bottom of the helicopter

"Don't you worry, I'll have you two out-" Misty started to restore confidence in them as she tried to untie the wire net at the bottom of the helicopter when the glass bottom door opened and she saw two brown shoes. She gulped as her eyes went past the shoes, all the way up to Giovanni's sneering face.

'Don't panic Misty. Just stay calm and don't panic', she thought while her brain was flashing an alarm sign in big red letters: PANIC! PANIC! YOU'RE DEAD! YOU'RE DEAD

Persian put one heavy paw over her hands so she couldn't move. Charizard cut the net open with a small Ember. he then dived under and caught Ash and Raichu on his back. Misty saw Giovanni pull out a gun out of his vest and point it right at Ash's heart. Her heart pounded even faster. "Don't even move. You know boy, you'd make an excellent member of Team Rocket." Giovanni sneered at Ash,

"I'd sooner eat my Charizard!" Ash replied angrily.

(Hey!) The fire dragon said.

"Don't be stupid like Delia. She could have been rich beyond her puny little imagination. She even promised she'd marry me but she left me when I told her I was the heir to Team Rocket."

"well, I'd call mom smart if she dumped you!" Ash said but Giovanni continued as if he didn't hear that.

"You can have a plethora of money and rare pokémon. I can help you become the Johto League champ or rule the world if you join Team Rocket now."

"Rot where you belong." Ash replied.

"I have a deal for you, boy. I let your girlfriend here" Giovanni glanced down at Misty, her face tomato red, "go free and you give me that very powerful mouse of yours" He now looked at Raichu, who was shaking with fear behind Ash, with an evil look in his eye," I'll take very good care of it."

"Don't fall for that, Ash!" Misty shouted. "You and I know he'll treat Raichu like sh-" but before she could go on Persian dug its claws deeper into her hands, breaking into the skin and thin lines of bright red blood streamed out running down her hands and she tried not to wince at the pain.

"You'll have to pry him from my cold, dead fingers." he looked him in the eye as he said this.

"as you wish , kid" Giovanni remarked as he pulled the trigger.

A speeding bullet came out of the gun's barrel right at him! As if she was watching it in slow motion, Misty saw Raichu jump up in front of Ash right as it was about to hit the young trainer and it struck the mouse instead

"RAAAIIICHUUUU, NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ash screamed at the top of his lungs as the bullet struck him, a few inches from his heart.

At the same time Meowth bit Persian's tail and used slash on it . The other cat screamed out in pain. (You'll pay for that!) he hissed as he removed his paws from Misty's hands in order to lunge at his pre-evolved form.

She fell into the air. (Gotcha!) Charizard said as he flew underneath the copter and she fell onto his back. Then the fire type exhaled an enormous Fire Blast at the helicopter, which exploded, sending Persian, Giovanni, Jessie, James and Meowth flew through the air

"We're blasting off again!" Jessie, James and Meowth shouted before Giovanni started yelling at them as they soon disappeared over the horizon.

Charizard flew Misty and Ash holding Raichu in his arms, to the closest Pokémon Center as fast as he could and dropped them off at the entrance. As the two humans rushed inside, the orange fire type looked through the window at his old trainer, who was gently handing Nurse Joy Raichu and sighed. 'Wish there was something I could do to help them in their time of need' he thought as he took to the air and began to fly the long trek back to the Charific Valley.

Suddenly he heard a voice in his head "You have done your part, fire dragon,"

(huh? Who said that?) he slowed his flying down a bit and looked around. There was no one in sight. 'okay either I'm going crazy or-'

"you aren't going mad, young charizard. " the voice spoke again –it wasn't harsh but powerful. the dragon opened his maw to speak but the voice continued. "And yes you ARE young for charizard standards, for they live hundreds and hundreds of years. "

(umm . okay. what or who are you? are you a -)

"I'm afraid I can't reveal myself, young one. I am connected in a way with your former trainer"

( well that narrows it down a lot ) charizard said sarcastically under his breath. After what Misty had told him a bodiless voice seemed normal to Charizard, who had an odd feeling he'd heard it before.

The voice continued as if it hadn't heard the remark. "like I said you did your part. You rescued the Chosen One and his Raichu from a fate too horrible to imagine. But Raichu's destiny is in the hands of fate now."

'all I did was save them from becoming fearow food and blow up that stupid helicopter. I wish there was something else I could do. But my size makes it hard to –'

"wait! There is  something you can do. Go back to the center and wait by the window. When the moon is nigh fly against the moon'

( what? How does that help him? Unless you are some powerful legendary that can appear in the darkness and heal a fatal wound or turn back time I don' t see -)

the voice chuckled. "I can't appear in darkness but I have friends that can. You have met me or at least heard me, once me before back in the Orange Islands. you were quite determined to bring the human to Ice island so much that you put your pride aside. which legendary do you suppose I am"

charizard's jaw dropped as he flew right into a cloudbank. He had a suspicion about which legendary it was. He bowed his head in respect. (I-I –I didn't realize. I'm – I'm sorry lord-)

he pictured the powerful white and blue bird waving him along with a wing. (all is forgiven. Now you understand why I need your , forgive me , your size and bulk. I will give you a sign when it is time )

( yes, lord)

"thanks. And for what its ' worth, that pidgeot WAS a fine specimen' the voice vanished.

He then turned around and flew back to the Center (I owe him my life) he muttered to himself as he flew back, thinking about how Ash had saved his life not once but twice. The first time was when he was a little Charmander. The young boy, Brock and Misty had come along and saved him from dying in a rainstorm after Damien, his jerky ex-trainer abandoned him for being too weak. The other time was in the Orange Islands .a trainer's Poliwrath had Ice Beamed him and his tail flame had nearly gone out. Ash had stayed up the whole night, rubbing the fire type's skin with his hands until they were red and sore, trying to keep the flame on his tail from going out. This sparked a new respect for Ash in Charizard's eyes, for after he had evolved into Charmeleon he had very bad attitude problems. He lost all respect for the human, disobeying his commands to the point of taking a nap in the middle of a battle.

'Poor kid' he thought. 'To witness something like that' he touched his heart with a claw. 'He must feel like the bullet did go right through his heart. I just hope that both Ash and Raichu make it through'


	4. p2k II part 2d-conclusion

Lawrence's revenge conclusion by WyldClaw

disclaimer: Sunkit (my OC, bramblestar's daughter): really, you mouse-brained Twolegs? You think that my creator owns anything? HA! Take it away WC!

WC: thanks Sunkit! are you ready for the conclusion of my long story ? Remember how I said you're gonna need tissues for this part ? Well get out them because you're gonna need them by the end. i don't own the time has come song lyrics, which are in bold .Just pretend the song is playing in the background while all the italicized memories of there times together are going through Ash's head,. I also don't own the flashback lines from _Pokémon I Choose you._

There is a sort of cameo by a legendary- one we 'saw' in the last chapter.

XxX XxX XxX XxX

Ash was so concerned about Raichu that everything -from giving him to Nurse Joy, her chanseys treating his and misty's injuries , or sitting down in the waiting room was a blur. All he could think was if he was going to be okay . 'He has to make it. He just has to' Ash thought. the thought of losing his best pokemon friend in the world forever- especially after what they had just gone through- was too much to bear.

"you didn't touch your dinner. Usually you eat like your Snorlax. You sort of picked at your plate and didn't eat much" Misty commented after dinner when they were back in the waiting room. "Didn't Lawrence give you anything to eat?"

"Barely" he mumbled . The only thing he are was a stale piece of bread. The aristocrat didn't believe in killing him outright, only "starving you until you are too weak to crawl to the Shamuti Shrine on your belly", which what he told him when he gave him the piece of bread. The villain had taken delight at seeing him like that . He even ate in front of the starving trainer.

(I ate the whole thing, Mommy) Togepi said proudly Misty had let him out of his Pokeball as soon as she and Ash had arrived at the Center. It was clear that he wasn't upset by the experience at all, but had rather enjoyed it

"I know you did, sweetheart." Misty said. "You're a growing pokémon."

"I w-wasn't hungry." he mumbled, his growling, empty stomach telling the truth.

She looked him over and handed over two packets of peanut butter crackers and a granola bar she bought from the vending machine. "Here. You may not have been hungry for dinner but you need to eat something. " she lowered her voice . "You went through hell in the past few days. but starving yourself while waiting to hear about Raichu isn't going to help."

" thanks Mist" he said as he accepted the food. Being as hungry as he was it only took him but a few minutes to devour it .

He had just thrown away the wrappers as Nurse Joy came up to them. "Which one `of you is Ashton?" Misty saw Ash flinch at the name. "I have some news about their Raichu for them."

'Must be his full name', Misty thought. 'No wonder he cringed. Now I know why he insists being called Ash. I mean, who in their right mind would name a boy Ashton'.

"That's me. But I go by Ash, not Ashton " Ash said as he jumped out of his seat when he heard that. " Is it good news, Nurse Joy? Is the bullet out? Is he going to be okay?" he asked, his face hopeful. "Is he gonna make It"

"It's not looking good" she said as she slowly shook her head. Ash's hopes were crushed. He bit his lip in order not to cry as he sat back down, looking at the floor as if he wanted to hear anything but this news. "Although the bullet is out, he's gravely ill. It seems that it was extremely hard for him to evolve without a Thunderstone and he's also lost tons of blood. There is also some damage done to a few internal organs. It's hard to say if he will make through the night or not. It doesn't look too hopeful at the moment " she ended.

"Can't you do anything else, Nurse Joy?" Misty said in a sad tone. "Raichu was his first pokémon." she nodded toward Ash. "They were extremely close. They Just went through a ... Horrible expierience"

" It would take a complete miracle. Chansey, Blissey and I have done all we can, I'm sorry " She sadly and then walked away.

Ash began to cry his heart out. Misty looked over at her crush. she had never seen him cry like this, sure he cried when he released Butterfree, the first Pokémon he had raised by himself and when he briefly released pikachu. But never like this, like he was about to lose a very close friend. Their bond was wicked close and what happened on the airship only solidified it. 'What will happen if Raichu doesnt make it.. '

(Mommy?) Togepi asked her something, interrupting herc thought.

"Hmmm.. What's the matter, baby?"

(Why's Daddy upset?)

'how am I going to explain this?' She thought. She took a deep breath and began to tell Togepi in the most truthful simple words she could, why Ash was distressed. "Giovanni," she saw the confused look on his face," the bad man was going to kill -"

(Is he that dark-haired man that's the dummyheads boss?) He inquired her and she tried not to smile at that. Dummyheads was what Togepi called them, his word for idiot. it was true about Meowth, James, and Jessie. They WERE idiots that couldn't even catch a Metapod or a Magicarp if their lives depended on it. But the fact that they had actually tried to save them redeemed them... Slightly

"Yes, the dummyhead's boss. Why do you want to know?"

(I saw him before) he said after a minute.

"When, Togepi"

(When we were in that big city, I can't wemember the name, the one near Daddy's hometown. the one where Daddy got his last badge.

"V-viridian City?" Misty asked, realizing she was about to find out where he had been when he had been lost there . She remembered that dreadful feeling she'd had that he was snatched.

Togepi nodded. (That's the one. The dummyheads found me and took me to him. He asked them what I did and they didn't know what to say and he got mad at them. Then a phone rang and they forgot all about me so I went to find you. Why did you want to know where I had seen him? And what happened after he threatened-) he had an uncomfortable moment as if he was trying to find a different set of words to say instead of the ones he was thinking of. (To kill you?) He finished

"No reason." now that she knew what had happened to him, Misty went back to answering his first question. "Anyways, He was going to kill me-" Togepi gasped at this. "if Ash didn't hand over Raichu."

(What did Daddy do?)

"He refused a-and-," Misty stopped, mid sentence seeing Raichu jump in front of Ash, taking the bullet for him in her mind

(And what, Mommy?) Togepi asked her. (What happened next?)

"the bad man, fired a gunshot right at him but Raichu jumped up in front of Ash and the bullet hit him instead," Misty told him, not adding it struck Raichu one or two inches from his heart- a near perfect bulls-eye.

(Is he going to be okay?) Togepi asked her, a concerned look on his face. (Mommy, I-is he?)

Misty sighed. "I don't know," she admitted. 'I hope so' she added in her thoughts. She then looked over at Ash who had been writing something on a piece of paper he had found.

"Whom are you writing to, Ash?" she asked him.

"Mom" he answered quietly and Misty craned her neck and saw what he had written. There were teardrop smudges scattered across it

Dear Mom

I will be coming home for good, therefore discontinuing my journey. Misty, Pikachu and I had a horrible run in with Giovanni, the Team Rocket leader. He killed Pikachu right in front of me. I don't want to talk about it. I can't think of going on without him so I will be releasing all of my Pokémon at home. I'm sorry that I let you and dad down.

Sorry

-Ash

he put it in an envelope, sealed and addressed it. he stared down at it for what seemed like ages as if deciding to send it or not. He then got up, went over to the trash can, tore it up into tiny pieces and tossed them into the bin

One look at his face as he walked back to his seat and she knew why he chucked it . It was hard for him to explain why his journey was over in a letter to his mom. If she read it, she'd have to come clean with her past to him . Misty guessed that she was trying to forget about it. She would be the same way if Togepi were in Raichu's place.

"When I first got to Viridian City, I called Mom to let her know how I was doing," he said to Misty as he sat back down, a distant look in his eyes, like he wished he were somewhere else "S-she said that dad would have been proud of me. She never talked about him when I was growing up. All I ever wanted was to become the world's greatest pokémon master" he glanced up at the lighted needle sign above the Emergency Room's double doors, "but I guess this is the end of the road." He started bawling again. "I-If I-I wasn't t-the Ch-Chosen One, n-none of this would have h-happened, R-R-R-Raichu w-wouldn't be d-d-dying." Ash strangled on the words & then resumed crying. To make him feel better, Misty patted Ash on the back

"It will be okay, Ash " she comforted him. "But, you did save the entire planet again and at least Psyduck finally evolved " she optimistically pointed out as she picked Togepi up and put him on Ash's lap. By now Ash had stopped crying and was rubbing Togepi's head half-heartedly as if he was trying to think of something.

"Yeah, but you were the one who figured out I was the one the legend talked about. Uh, speaking of that, I uh well uh, what I'm trying to say is that uh um." He stopped for a minute, searching for the words to say then found them, "I never got to thank you for that, Misty, so uh, thanks. I also want to thank you for sticking with me through this whole mess. It means a lot to me."

Misty felt her face blush. "You're welcome". She said back.

Ash resumed looking up at the lighted sign above the ER's double doors. He was like that for the next few hours. He didn't so much as look away when Misty let out Politoed and told him to cheer Ash up by using his long tongue to stand on his head. When that didn't work, she told him to flip while croaking the alphabet.

(Politoed is funny, Mommy) Togepi rolled on the floor with laughter. Misty looked over at Ash, who just sighed and then went back to looking at the lighted sign .

She returned Politoed to his pokeball and picked Togepi, who had stopped laughing, up with her arms. "Excuse me?" Nurse Joy motioned to misty from the other side of the room so she walked over to her "You came in with the boy with the Raichu, right." Misty nodded. "Do you know how he lost all that blood and energy?" she asked.

Misty described its to Nurse Joy, omitting a few parts. She felt like she was reliving the events again as she explained them to the nurse.

Before she went to bed late that night in the bedroom the Center provided for Ash, Togepi and her, she quietly said "Ho-Oh, Mew, whoever is up there. it's me, Misty. You probably have witnessed the events that brought Ash and I here. I have one thing to ask of you. Please don't let Raichu die. Ash would be beyond brokenhearted. Raichu saved his life." Misty looked over at the next bed where Ash was fast asleep. "You saw how close they are . he's saved the world a bunch. please help him now."

(Mommy?) Togepi asked her.

She smiled at him. "You're supposed to be regaining your strength. Metronome takes up a lot of energy," she thought hard "Even Clefables, who are the most skilled at using Metronome have to rest up for a couple hours afterwards." She said as she got under the covers.

(That's a weally nice prayer you did, If I were a legendary , I'd answer it)

"I know you would. "

(N-night) he yawned before curling up into a ball, closing his little eyes and falling fast asleep. she gently put him next to her and pulled the cover over him so it covered the lower half of his body .She looked down at him lovingly and sighed.

As she looked up at the full moon through the windows and yawned , she thought she saw a large outline against the moon. 'No, it couldn't be him.. He can leave' the-' she didn't get to finish the thought as she yawned again, overcome with tiredness from the emotional and exhausting day. Within a few seconds she was fast asleep.

When he was sure Misty and Togepi were both fast asleep, Ash- who had been faking sleep, snuck out of bed, got a small blue box out of his jeans pocket and quietly walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"umm... excuse me miss?" he asked a chansey on the night watch.

( yes?)

"th-there was an in-injured r-r-raichu that was brought in earlier . do you know what-"

with one look at the look on his face the chansey understood. ( what room he is in. dear ?) he nodded. (come with me. I'll show you. )

she brought him down the corridor and to the left.. they stopped at a door that was mostly closed asides from a small crack in the door . she opened the door all the way ( that's so he gets some fresh air. He was ... gravely wounded but he's sleeping now)

"thank you. " he walked quietly into the small room.

The sight that welcomed him quickly turned his stomach and made the teen sick to his stomach. It was painful for him not to look at the IV fastened to Raichu's paw, or at the large bag of fluid attached to a stand on the left side of the bed pumping oxygen into his body through the IV. It was worse not to look at the machine next to his bed on the right connected to him by wires attached to his body. It monitored his heartbeat as thin waves on a computer screen next to the bed. Looking at a small table where the bloodied bullet shell had been made his face go pale. he forced himself not to look at it. the room's silence was only broken by the beeping of the heartbeat machine and the pokemon's quiet breathing.

"Hey, b-buddy. I n-n-never got to thank you f-for taking the g-gunshot for me" Ash choked as he approached Raichu's bed. "Are you awake?" he muttered as he stroked his fur, many parts of it swollen where the Persians had bitten and slashed him.

A faint "chu" told Ash he was. Raichu opened one eye slowly when he heard Ash's voice, turned around, looked up at him and managed a small smile. (hi.) The claw marks across the left side of his face were faint scars now, thanks to Chansey and Blissey's help. the teen's face-hardened for a few seconds at the sight of the deep gash near his eye.

"you okay?"

(I-i think so. My body is in so much agony and pain.).

"for what you went through you look really good" , the human truthfully said. then after a minute he asked the one question that had been on his mind ever since the incident on the airship. "H -how did you evolve without a Thunderstone? I thought it was virtually impossible"

(it's... extremely rare to happen. What that stupid... persian said really hit deep. But you were in danger and I knew what I ..had to do. ) he slowly said. (besides. I had to save your life.. you did it for me the day we first met. Remember the Spearows?)

Ash nodded. He would never forget that moment

_"Pikachu, get in the ball" Ash told him as he placed the enlarged, empty pokeball next to his battered body on the wet ground_

_( are you insane? ) he shook his head at it. (forget it, human)_

_"I know you don't like it, but this way I'll be able to save you." he said and then stood up, faced the flock of Spearows flying in front of him and boldly said, "Spearows, do you know who I am? I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and I'm going to be the world's greatest Pokémon master. Pikachu, get in the ball!" He ordered without turning away from the flock of angry birds , flapping their wings in the rain. "I can't be frightened by the likes of you. I'm going to defeat and catch you all. Come and get me"_

_He waited for the birds' impact but it never came. As if in slow motion Pikachu got up, jumped off the ground and as Ash watched, and into the air. The lightning from the rain gathered around him and he shocked the birds with a large Thunderbolt in midair, letting out a loud "PIKKKKAAAAAAAACHUUU!"_

_The blast from it was so enormous that it not destroyed the bike Ash took from misty and also knocked him to the ground. Being wet Ash also got hit with some of the electricity, which knocked him out. _

_The next morning, when he woke up to the sunlight and twittering birds_

_He saw Pikachu laying next to him on the ground, covered in cuts from the bird's attack. the young boy smiled._ _"Well, we beat them."_

_(We sure did... you're not that bad. For a human)_

"I sure do" Ash replied and Raichu continued.

(In my mind, Giovanni took me away from you and forced me to battle for him. I refused so he beat me until my back bled) Raichu paused to catch his breath (I still declined so he threw me into a small, rubber cage, after chaining my paws together. I cried your name out over and over hoping you would come. You did but Rockets grabbed you and tied you up and took you away Persian said now that his master had me, he was going to kill you. He called you a..)

"What did it call me?"

(A-A pathetic weakling of a trainer. That was when I snapped. You're the best human friend I could have. Don't tell anyone, but I wouldn't want anyone else except you to train me.)

"I won't." Ash said, feeling tears roll down his face. "I-I want you to the first one to know" He said as he reached into his pocket, pulled out the blue box and opened it to show him what was inside.

It was a magnificent- looking ring with a small Water Stone piece cut into Misty's initials: MIW. These three letters stood for Misty Imusak Waterflower, which was Misty's full name. The ring's band was an aquamarine color that matched her eyes.

"After all, you were the one who brought us together. Well technically it was the Spearows that were chasing us but still." Ash said as he closed the box and put it away in his pocket.

He closed his eyes and in his mind images of some of the past two days' events started to come up seriatim at once: Waking up on Lawrence's airship his captive. the vow he made to find a way back. Reuniting with Pikachu. Psyduck standing up to Lawrence , saving Misty's life and evolving. Giovanni entering the whole situation, adding fuel to the fire. Watching Pikachu get beaten up by the Persians and hearing his desperate cries for help. Pikachu getting hit by that gigantic delayed Future Sight attack. Pikachu evolving just for him. Giovanni threatening to kill him and worst of all, watching Raichu take the bullet intended for him.

This last scene kept recurring over and over in ash's mind. He had to open his eyes to stop it. when he did he had a feeling something was wrong.

Looking back down at the bed where Raichu lay, he saw that his eyes were closed. He felt the mouse's body with his hand, which felt cold whereas a few minutes ago it had been warm. There was a stillness in the room. He looked up to the machine that monitored Raichu's heartbeat. It had stopped showing the weak waves and now a flat line was appearing on the screen.

A huge lump in his throat rose, the boy knew what that flat line meant. At that moment the reality hit Ash like a herd of stampeding Ponytas. Raichu, his first ever pokémon was dead, taken from him in a bold act of sacrifice. Before he knew it, tears were streaming out of his eyes and down his face.

**I close my eyes**

**And I can see**

**The day we met**

_Their first meeting and the Spearows _

**Just one moment and I knew**

**You're my best friend**

**'Do anything**

**For you**

_Getting the SuperPotion for him_

_They're many battles with Team Rocket_

**We've gone so far**

**And done so much**

**And I feel**

**Like we've always been together**

_the battle with Raichu_

**Right by my side**

**Through thick and thin**

**You're the part of my life**

**I'll always remember**

_All their times together _

**The time has come**

**It's for the best I know it**

**Who could've guessed that you and I...**

**somehow, someday**

**We'd have to say goodbye.**

_Reuniting with one another after Ash released him briefly_

**You've helped me find**

**The strength inside**

**And the courage**

**To make all my dreams come true**

_Their battles in the Indigo Championship and the Orange Crew finals_

**How will I find**

**Another friend**

**Like you**

_Huddling with his other pokemon in that cave during the snowstorm in Johto_

**Two of a kind**

**That's what we are**

**And it seemed**

**Like we were always winning**

_All of their gym battle wins_

**But as our team**

**Is torn apart**

_The fierce battle on the airship_

**I wish we could go**

**Back to the beginning**

**The time has come**

**It's for the best I know it**

**Who could've guessed that you and I...**

**Somehow, some way**

**We'd have to say goodbye.**

_Giovanni firing the gunshot and Raichu taking the bullet _

**Somehow today...**

**...we have to say goodbye**

"NOOOOOOOO!" Ash sobbed and his hot tears fell onto Raichu's lifeless fur. "Raichu, please don't-Huh?"

he stopped as a single teardrop fell onto the mouse's body and an effulgent white light, not unlike the glowing light of evolution, covered Raichu's still body. He watched as his body started growing smaller, the scars from the Persian vanishing. Yellow fur washed across his shrinking body replacing the red-orange fur. His ears grew smaller as did his tail. His body stopped shrinking and the light disappeared, leaving a Pikachu in the Raichu's spot. Ash looked up at the screen next to the bed that monitored his pokémon's heartbeat. It stopped going in a flat line and started going in enormous waves.

He felt a small lick on his hand and looked down at him and smiled

(ash? Wh-what happened? Why do I have an IV in my paw?)

"Shh, pal. Everything's going to be okay" Ash said to restore confidence in him.

"Do you remember what happened just now?"

Pikachu looked confused (no. why?)

Ash bit his lip. "y-you left this world for a few minutes, pal" ash said plainly.

( you mean...I d-died?)

he nodded. (but-) he fell back asleep-apparently coming back from the dead – on top of everything else - had utterly wiped him out.

Before Ash fell asleep, he heard a familiar pokémon voice in his head "Chosen One, I have saved your Pikachu's life for you saved mine twice now. He is a very special Pikachu and I now see why you two are destined to be together. May we meet again in the future,."

"Lugia…?"

Afterwards Misty told Ash when Nurse Joy came into the room the next morning to check on Raichu she couldn't believe her eyes. Raichu, who had pretty much been on death's door, had changed back to a Pikachu. Aside from a cracked rib and one or two slash marks on his body, there wasn't a sign that he had been inches from dying or that none of the events Misty had told her the night before had ever taken place. She was baffled at what had happened but he knew better.

Also all of his pokémon were next to or nearby him. Noctowl had watched the door while Cyndaquil kept Ash and Pikachu warm with her body. Totodile was asleep behind them under the window-he'd been guarding it all night, ready to bite anyone who tried to sneak up on his trainer. His Bayleef had fallen sound asleep, her head on his knee and Phanpy, the newest member, was asleep at his feet, her trunk on his shoe. Misty said Chansey found this out when she went to check out a noise in their room that night, which turned out to be the pokémon getting out of their pokéballs and coming into the room where they were.

Later that next day while Pikachu was getting a check-up to make sure he was okay since he had gone through a great ordeal in the last two days, Ash slipped the blue box with the ring into Misty's bag while she was getting Golduck checked over. He sat back down as she came back into the waiting room, Togepi in her arms "So, um, is he okay?" he asked her, trying to make conversation.

"He's perfectly healthy according to Nurse Joy. She told me that Psyduck really must have cared for me when Lawrence was twisting my arm and threatening to kill me to evolve into such a handsome Golduck. Togepi also had a check up too, didn't you baby?" Misty happily asked Togepi.

(Daddy, Nurse Joy told Mommy that she should be weally proud of me for making the mean man's ship explode) Togepi beamed at Ash, who could only smile feebly

"That's great, Togepi" he said, his stomach feeling like there was a flock of Butterfrees in it.

Misty sat down next to him. "Is something bothering you, Ash? You don't seem like yourself today." She asked him.

'aside from the fact that there is a ring and a note that explains my feelings for you inside your bag, nothing,' he thought. Instead he gulped, faced her and said, "There is nothing wrong with me, Misty. Honest."

She looked at him strangely as if to say, "Yeah right" so he grinned uneasily as if to prove it and after a minute of silence he got up and ran past her, muttering something about the restroom. As he did, he felt his face redden.

Misty stared at his retreating form as he went to the restroom, but went into the Emergency Room's double doors instead. She sighed, rolled her eyes and shook her head.

'boys act so weird,' she thought as she put Togepi on the floor. Next she picked up her bag, lifted it onto her lap and looked for her journal, a small book that she was able to write in when she pretended to be asleep so Ash wouldn't see its contents, most of which included her deepest thoughts about him. This would be a perfect time to write about what had happened in the past two days but instead of her diary Misty pulled out a small blue box.

"What's this?"

(What's in there, Mommy?) Togepi asked her as she looked at the box.

"I don't know." She answered. He watched Misty as she opened it. "Holy freaking Miltank." her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped.

In the center was a ring with three tiny pieces of a Water Stone that were carefully cut into three individual letters, M.I.K., These three letters stood for Misty Imusak Waterflower, which was her full name. The ring's band was an exquisite aquamarine blue color with lines of ocean blue mixed in. Misty just stared at the ring in awe for a few minutes. A note written in neat blue ink, as if the person writing it had taken time to decide on the words, next to it read:

We met each other by accident

I know our meeting was to be meant.

Throughout the years we've developed into close friends

Will you become my girlfriend?

I know at times you think I don't have a clue

But to be honest I really do love you.

-A.I.K

Misty lifted Togepi up onto her lap so he could see it (It's beautiful, Mommy. Are those emitals?) He pointed at the A.I.K at the bottom of the note with a tiny finger and she nodded.

"Its pronounced initials. It stands for Ashton Ihsotas Ketchum" Misty corrected him.

Togepi was confused by this long name. (who is Ayysh-ton eye-suit-taze?) Togepi had trouble pronouncing the name.

" It's pronounced Ih-so-tas " she corrected him

(Oh, who is he?)

"That's Ash's full name, sweetie" Misty explained dreamily as she put the ring on her right hand and just stared at it for a few minutes.

(uh mommy...) She then looked up and saw her crush standing in front of her. His entire face was redder than a Charmander's Flamethrower attack.

Raichu, no, Pikachu was on his usual post on Ash's shoulder. At first she blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes with her hands to make sure she wasn't dreaming. No, she wasn't seeing things- there was Pikachu. Asides from a sash-like white hospital bandage around his ribs and a faint slash mark on his face , he looked normal. Like nothing had happened to him at all, like he hadn't been inches away from death the night before, never evolved without a thunderstone. She and Togepi stared at him for a few minutes, looking from him to ash back to the electric type "how did you...I saw you get hit with ... but you were a raichu.. "

Pikachu lightly jumped off Ash's shoulder onto the chair next to her. (don't know what happened. )

"maybe it's fate for you to be this way"

He shrugged. (probably)

Misty put Togepi on the floor and placed the box with the note gently in her backpack on the floor "Uh. I see that you got my ring" Ash said.

"Oh, y-yeah I d-did" Misty responded.

"I was going to give it to you back in the gym, away from your sisters,. you kinda yelled at me and." he stopped mid sentence, bit his lip and looked down at his shoes for a minute or two. There was no need to finish the sentence. the events were fresh in their minds and didn't need to be reminded.

'I wondered what he was going on about. I can't believe that we both loved each other but were both as stubborn as Tauros to admit it to one another ' Misty thought as she peeked down at the ring for a few seconds. 'He's got a lot more guts than me"

He looked back up at her. "I-I need to tell you something, Misty. I really like you more than a friend. I l-l-"

(Love) Pikachu suggested.

"L-love you." Ash finished

Misty's face went the color of a rose. Togepi smiled, he knew what she was going to say for it was something that she hadn't yet told the black haired boy. "I have something to tell you too. I l-love you with all my heart, Ash Ketchum. What happened on the ship only made me realize how much I care for you. " she stood up as went right up to him and kissed him right on the lips, something she had wanted to do since she came across him just about four years ago, well really since the whole Lugia incident.

"Uh I-" Ash started to say but Misty surprised him by planting her lips onto his and kissing him. This was not what he expected whatsoever! It was beyond amazing- fireworks seemed to explode as They kissed passionately for an eternity, well it seemed that way to Misty.

Ash didn't remember leaving the Pokémon Center. he was in a daze after that kiss, his first real kiss by a girl, a girl who was now his girlfriend. Once they had walked for about five minutes, Misty asked him how he had managed to pay for the ring, which she kept looking at.

"All the money from the battles-" Ash started to reply . that reminded misty of something

"Wait a minute, you still owe me a battle" she interrupted.

"I do not!" Ash protested.

"You do too!" Misty responded to him.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too, you and I never ended the battle at the Cerulean Gym. I would have creamed you real bad if Jessie, Meowth and James hadn't stormed in and disrupted our battle".

"Everyone knows I could cream you with Muk alone, Misty. But he'd take one look at your face and fall in love." Ash regretted this as soon as he realized what just come out of his mouth. "eep!"

'Why didn't I keep my big mouth shut?' he thought. Sometimes he didn't think before he spoke which landed him in a lot of hot water- this was undeniably one of those times. Ash was so going to get it.

He began to slink away but he only got about a few inches away before Misty became a violent volcano. her head grew ten times larger and her mouth seemed to have taken on fangs, all within a minute. Her pupils seemed to be on fire and her veins popped out of her forehead. She could have scared the crud out of Jessie, Meowth and James with her scary facial expression .

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, ASH KETCHUM?" she yelled at the top of her lungs as she ran after him, her mallet in one hand, Togepi was in the other.

(Bad choice of words, Ash. She's going to hunt you down like a Growlithe for that comment.) Pikachu said as he clung to Ash's shoulder with his paws as Ash steered clear of the blows of the mallet.

"I know, pal. I have really got to learn to watch what I say or you can Thunderbolt me every time I say something stupid, like that for example." Ash said to Pikachu as he ran as fast as he could as if his life depended on it, which in a way it did.

'At least she's not bugging me about that stupid bike anymore,' he thought

Narrator: Now that the mess with Lawrence is over, what new adventures and friends will our two heroes come upon next? Will Ash ever learn to think before he speaks? Will Lawrence continue to chase them? I don't know the answers to those questions since I'm not psychic nor know Future Sight

the end

very Long Author's note: How's that for an ending? Since Ash and Misty don't confess their love for one another in the show, I made it occur in my story. Did you know that the kiss and the ring were the reasons I wrote this superb, romantic story? shocked at Pikachu's evolution? Wasn't it exciting? Happy with the ending ?

No one knows what attacks Giovanni's Persian knows. It's impossible that Persian knows recover, Future Sight and Conversion2-. How it learned them even I DON'T know. it's also unlikely for Golduck to know Recover, but I needed him to use confuse ray and telekinesis to confuse Persian and to get the cage away from puzzled cat so I used a quick recovery move. To my knowledge, Lugia didn't speak to Charizard in the film but I think he heard what Lugia was saying when he was inside his pokeball. I'm aware Lawrence is crueler than he is in the movie. I think his obsession for revenge twisted his mind.

As stated before, this fic takes place in between Misty's Poliwhirl evolving and Ash meeting Clair in Beauty is skin deep. In the fic Misty inquires of Charizard if he forgot that he has "a girlfriend back at the Charific Valley? You know, Charla?" But in the show it isn't said until Great Bowls of Fire by Clair that Charizard has a romantic relationship with Charla, being her bodyguard and "knight in shining armor".

. If you're wondering about the whole evolving-without-a-stone thing, well I guessed it was kind of like the friendship evolution i.e. Chansey into Blissey, etc and was based on an idea an old friend gave me.

Did anyone like Charizard's explanation of what inside a pokeball is like? I just had to put Jessie, James & Meowth's "We're blasting off again"- What's a fic without that line-too classic!

use your imagination to figure out what kind of attack Togepi used to make the airship explode and to find out what happened to Lawrence and Gio. they don't die . Did you love the talon ? I crack up every time I read it! I didn't put Brock in this fic since he's a source of comic relief- he takes away from the true romance plus in my belief he couldn't get a girlfriend if he were the last guy in Johto, so I had Charizard flirt. Weird how I mention him three times in the fic yet he's not in it?

you figure out how Ash knew Misty's middle name and vise versa. If Gio is Ash's dad, I don't know, maybe he is, maybe he isn't, better than Oak being his dad. No offense to any Eldershippers reading this but if that were true he would be Gary 's uncle. EWW! I think that he and Delia like each other. I hope that you liked it. the story's references are as follows:

References 

Sequel to: **_ pokemon the movie 2000_** Follows: Hijacked!

References: **_Finding Nemo-_** "I'm not telling you where he is Bluey & there's no way you're going to make me" and " No hurling on the shell, just waxed it" are spoofed

**_The Lion king- a_** few lines from the post-stampede scene are used

**_The Golden Compass_** book/movie: Persian mocking Pikachu during their fight echoes when Iofur/ragnar taunts Iorek during their fight

**_Pokemon the First movie-_** Ash's tears fall onto Raichu echoes when the pokémon's tears revived him.

**_Pokemon 3: the movie-_** Togepi mentions Delia's kidnapping

**_Lilo and stitch_**- Stitch's wave to Lilo when she is trapped in Gantu's ship and she returns it

**_The Wizard of Oz-_** "Toto, I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore" is spoofed

**_James bond_**-Charizard spoofs Bond's catchphrase: "The name's Bond, James Bond".

_The battle of the Badge-_Togepi's disappearance is mentioned as well as how he got to the gym.

_Bye Bye Butterfree_-Butterfree leaving

_Charmander's the Stray pokemon- _Charizard's abandonment by Damien

_Charizard Chills_-Charizard's after-effect of his battle with the Poliwrath

_Charizard's Burning Ambitions-_Charla and the Charific Valley

_Electric Shock Showdown**-**_pokedex entry & the flashback of Pikachu's speech

_The ninja poke-showdown_-Psyduck's first battle

_Pokemon I choose you**-**_ scene with the Spearows shows up in a flashback. The bike is mentioned

_Pokemon emergency-_Ash's talk with his mom and his first battle with Team rocket

_Pokemon Shipwreck-_the truce that Ash and Misty had with TR is mentioned

_Pokémon fashion flash-_TR's plan is mentioned

_Pikachu's Goodbye-_ The song is used

_The Waterflowers of Cerulean City-_ Ash and Misty's unfinished battle

_The Totodile Duel-_battle is mentioned

please review and check out my other stories


End file.
